Rien à faire ensemble
by Demetra83
Summary: OS/Songfic : "Rien à faire ensemble" de De Palmas. Ship S/J. Jack POV.


Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Ship

Résumé : Songfic, basé sur la chanson _"Rien à faire ensemble"_ de Gérald De Palmas.

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est vivante, Pete n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate. Les paroles ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill et je suis à Washington car le président des Etats-Unis nous décore, mon équipe et moi, pour services rendus à la nation. Je suis arrivé cet après-midi en ville, avec SG1 et ce soir, je suis sorti boire un verre, seul. J'aime me cacher dans la foule. Plus il y a de monde et plus il est simple de son fondre dans la masse.

Je connais assez bien la capitale américaine et je préfère toujours me rendre dans les bars des gares. Ici, c'est Union Station, ouverte 24/24. J'aime côtoyer des inconnus, j'aime parler avec eux, ça occupe mes pensées. Dans les gares, on croise toutes sortes de gens, du plus riche au plus pauvre.

_Une femme seule qui vend ses nuits_

_Un barman qui je crois m'a compris_

_Un taxi qui refait le monde_

_N' importe qui pourvu_

_Qu'il me réponde_

On peut discuter toute une nuit et boire un verre avec de parfaits inconnus. J'aime ces soirées, elles m'aident à penser à autre chose qu'à mon boulot. J'ai un travail prenant, de lourdes responsabilités, une pression permanente et surtout... un second absolument délicieux.

Je fais tout ce que je peux pour me la sortir de la tête. Je l'ai en permanence en pensée, comme un CD qui tournerait toujours en fond dans mon crâne. C'est plus ou moins fort selon les jours. Ce qui me rend malade c'est de la savoir seule. Si je refuse de refaire ma vie, elle est contrainte de m'attendre. Car je sais qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. Mais, à cause des lois de l'armée, nous sommes seuls chacun de notre côté, seuls mais ensemble. Nous partageons notre solitude, à travers un lien ténu. Mais, plus le temps passe, moins c'est suffisant.

_J'aime ces gens sans qui sûrement_

_Ta solitude m'aurait tué doucement_

_Etre seul à deux c'est rare_

_C'est pourtant le cas_

_Quand tu viens me voir_

Je sais que si nous voulons continuer à travailler ensemble, rien ne doit changer entre nous. Je ne veux pas prendre ma retraite pour la laisser partir en mission sans moi. Non pas qu'elle n'en soit pas capable, au contraire. Je ne supporterais pas de la savoir loin de moi. Je ne sais que veiller sur elle. Je ne peux pas lui demander d'abandonner sa brillante carrière, elle le ferait mais elle a trop de talent. Personne ne sait si elle serait toujours autorisée à aller sur le terrain avec moi, si elle prenait un poste de recherche. Et si elle restait dans son labo, elle serait inquiète pour moi et je refuse de lui faire ça.

Présentement, je la vois tous les jours, à la base, en mission... Je n'envisage pas que ça change. Mais par-dessus tout, je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle si je goutais à la vie à ses côtés. Je ne serais plus le même, alors qu'elle m'a déjà changé.

_Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble_

_Mais seul je m'ennuie_

_Reste encore cette nuit_

Pourtant...

J'ai envie de la tenir dans mes bras, de l'avoir près de moi, chez moi... Je voudrais la voir arriver à la maison, un soir et surtout je voudrais qu'elle reste... pour toujours.

Je rêve de sa peau diaphane, de ses cheveux blonds, qu'ils soient longs ou courts, peu importe, ils sentent si bon ! Et que dire de son corps... ?

Je voudrais qu'elle égaye ma vie, j'aimerais qu'elle soit ma compagne car je sais que plus jamais je ne m'ennuierais, notre vie serait une fête.

Voilà pourquoi je sors parler avec des inconnus, pour ne pas penser à tout ça... Je deviens dingue quand je ne peux m'évader. Je l'aime mais penser à elle me tue car je ne peux pas l'avoir.

_Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble_

_Mais seul je m'ennuie_

_Reste encore une nuit, cette nuit_

Pendant que je sirote une bière fraîche, en compagnie d'inconnus, j'aime parler de sports, de cinéma, de tourisme... De tout, sauf de sujets graves : de guerre, d'économie mondiale, de religions... De tout, sauf d'elle, qui vit bien enfermée dans mon coeur, en sécurité.

Je suis en civil, je ne dis pas que je suis dans l'armée et quand on me le demande, j'explique que je suis fonctionnaire. Je balaye toujours ce genre de questions, préférant changer de sujet au plus vite.

Ce soir, je discute avec un type un peu grassouillet, courtier en assurances. Il m'explique pourquoi il soutient son équipe de hockey et je tente de défendre la mienne, dans une bonne ambiance.

Soudain, mes yeux accrochent une tête blonde dans la foule. Nos yeux se rencontrent et je sais que c'est elle. Elle est si belle, elle me sourit, je crois mourir.

Je quitte mon tabouret pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je l'aborde, je l'observe dans sa tenue sobre : jean et chemise blanche. Je lui offre une bière et je la regarde boire une gorgée. Elle est si sensuelle, elle porte le goulot à sa bouche, l'entrouvre, pose ses lèvres sur la bouteille. Elle me fixe alors qu'elle rejette sa tête en arrière et lève son bras. Je vois le liquide ambré bouger au gré de son aspiration. Son bras se baisse, elle me regarde toujours, ses yeux dans les miens, jusqu'à mon âme qu'elle seule sait réveiller. Elle lèche ses lèvres avec sa langue, le geste est érotique.

Je vais mourir...

_Tard le soir un inconnu_

_Une discussion à bâton rompu_

_Dans un train, dans une gare_

_Une jeune femme,_

_Je croise son regard_

J'aime cette nuit, j'aime la protection de la foule. Nous passons tous deux pour des inconnus, comme si cette loi ne pouvait se mettre entre nous.

Pourtant, je suis là pour ne pas penser à elle mais néanmoins, je ne suis pas fâché de l'y rencontrer. J'ignore comment elle m'a trouvé ou si elle me cherchait mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là depuis plusieurs heures et étrangement, je n'avais que son image en tête. Elle est présente, face à moi et j'hésite à la laisser partir. Elle ne semble ni effrayée, ni surprise.

Habituellement, nous sommes à deux ou à quatre, mais seuls chacun de notre côté, formant une famille d'êtres seuls, abandonnés par les nôtres.

Je souffre toujours de la savoir si proche mais si inaccessible. Je me déteste de la blesser car elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, et je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Je n'y peux rien car même si je l'aime, je peux supporter de la savoir loin de moi mais je sais que ça lui pèse.

_J'aime ces gens sans qui sûrement_

_Ta solitude m'aurait tué doucement_

_Etre seul à deux c'est rare_

_C'est pourtant le cas_

_Quand tu viens me voir_

Nous discutons de choses et d'autres, je la fais rire. Je sens les regards sur nous. Mon nouvel ami, le courtier en assurances, m'a fait un clin d'oeil approbateur. Il faut dire que ma compagne est sublime, peu lui arrivent à la cheville. S'il la connaissait, il me dirait sûrement que nulle autre n'est plus intelligente. Et il aurait raison. Je ne comprends jamais un traitre mot de ce qu'elle dit, mais je m'en fiche. Je joue les blasés mais je ne m'ennuie jamais auprès d'elle.

Je ne devrais pas mais je viens de l'inviter à venir un boire un verre dans ma chambre. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle refuse, comme d'habitude. Elle soupire mon prénom, c'est si rare. Elle réfléchit et plante ses prunelles dans les miennes et accepte, avec un sourire.

_Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble_

_Mais seul je m'ennuie_

_Reste encore cette nuit_

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit car je suis son officier supérieur mais elle est dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je l'embrasse et entreprends de la déshabiller. Elle se laisse faire, un sourire coquin sur le visage. Je l'admire, dans le clair obscur de ma chambre. Nous sommes dans le noir, éclairés seulement par les lumières de la ville.

Son corps est parfait, je la regarde, elle me laisse profiter de la vue, idyllique. Je la soulève et la dépose sur mon lit, tout en couvrant sa peau avec des baisers passionnés. Je l'aime, je lui montre. Je l'aime, je lui dis. Elle me répond. Je lui fais l'amour.

Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, au regard des lois.

Mais seul je m'ennuie, d'elle.

_-"Reste encore une nuit, reste toute la nuit... Et les suivantes."_

_Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble_

_Mais seul je m'ennuie_

_Reste encore une nuit, cette nuit_

**FIN**


End file.
